


No Need Lies

by lamerezouille



Series: A Weird Pairing Experience - Merlin Edition [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Cybersex, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Half-Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: It was not like Arthur didn’t want to have internet sex—his dick, at least, seemedveryinterested—but he’d never done anything like that before, and couldn’t tell if the rapid rhythm his heartbeat had taken was due to anxiety or excitation. He was about to chicken out, close the window and his laptop and maybe leave his flat altogether, when the mysterious red-fonted “stranger” he was in the private chat room with spoke, or typed, or wrote—Arthur had no idea what he was doing, okay?





	No Need Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Red Lipstick" by Skint & Demoralized.

Arthur didn’t even know why he clicked on the ad in the first place. Maybe it was because he was bored and a little horny, and that despite the atrocious name of the site—Cum-a-lot.com—the girl in the picture actually looked hotter than most of the girls in this kind of ad did, with her big-but-not-unrealistically-large breasts, her pale skin, and classy-yet-enticing pose. All he knew was that one moment he was browsing the internet listlessly, and the next he was entering a private and anonymous chat with someone who was no doubt expecting to have internet-sex with him.

It was not like Arthur didn’t want to have internet sex—his dick, at least, seemed _very_ interested—but he’d never done anything like that before, and couldn’t tell if the rapid rhythm his heartbeat had taken was due to anxiety or excitation. He was about to chicken out, close the window and his laptop and maybe leave his flat altogether, when the mysterious red-fonted “stranger” he was in the private chat room with spoke, or typed, or wrote—Arthur had no idea what he was doing, okay?

Stranger: hi

The cursor was blinking insistently at him, but Arthur suddenly felt frozen. The other person had said _hi_ and Arthur couldn’t chicken out anymore. He was too polite to ignore a _hi_ and just leave, but he also had no idea what to say, how to behave, how to _breathe_. Arthur’s fingers apparently took a life of their own and suddenly there were two lines written on the black chat-box.

Stranger: hi  
You: hi

It seemed Arthur’s fingers were not very original, if left to their own device.

Stranger: are you hard right now?

Arthur found himself typing his answer again, with no hesitation this time, and maybe this could be easy after all.

You: yes. yes, very hard.

Of course, he was hard. He was so hard, and he needed this stranger to believe him, because when things were written in a skivvy site’s chat box, they always seemed a bit less true.

Stranger: touch yourself for me, please

The stranger could be anybody—it was literally in their name: a _stranger_ —but Arthur’s body seemed to take their so politely worded request as an order, because he had no time to think about it before his pants were down to his ankles and his hand on his cock. Typing with his left hand was difficult, especially when his right hand was pumping his cock so furiously, but she had to know he was touching himself, that he was doing as he was told.

You: i’m touching myself. what about you?  
Stranger: i’m tweaking my nipple between my fingers. thinking how your tongue would feel there.

Arthur’s mouth was suddenly dryer than sand. He wished she wouldn’t have to imagine his tongue, wished he could be taking her breast in his mouth and suck on it for all he was worth. And because he was already touching himself on the orders of a stranger, there was no reason for Arthur not to say that.

You: i wish i had my mouth on your tits.

He tightened his hand on his dick, and didn’t let her respond before adding:

You: i wish i had my tongue in your pussy, and my fingers on your clit. i’d make you feel so good.  
Stranger: what would you do?  
You: i’d start slow, grazing and teasing. it’d make you crazy  
Stranger: yes yes, it’d make me so crazy  
Stranger: i’d be begging you. i’d be grabbing your hair  
You: yes grab my hair bring my mouth where you want it i’ll do whatever you want  
Stranger: suck on my clit and put your fingers in me  
You: i’ve got my fingers in you, i’m pumping them  
Stranger: my hands are still in your hair and i’m pulling on them so you suck harder  
You: yes, yes. it feels so good, your pussy tastes so good i don’t want to stop  
Stranger: you can’t stop because i’m holding you, and it feels so good  
You: so good

Arthur’s hand his still on his cock and he can’t see her, doesn’t even know what she looks like, but he can feel the little nub of her clit under his tongue, her fingers tight on his scalp and her whole body writhing under him. He feels temporarily blind when he comes and it’s been a long, long time since he’s come so hard, the pleasure almost too violent to bear.

When he comes around, he notices she hasn’t answered his last line of text yet. How long was he out of it? He hopes he hasn’t put her off.

Stranger: did you just come?  
You: yes. you?  
Stranger: yes, so hard.

Arthur almost sighs in relief. How can he be so preoccupied by the pleasure of someone he doesn’t even know?

You: it’s the first time i’ve ever done something like this but this was very, very hot.

She doesn’t answer right away and Arthur wonders if maybe he said too much. What they were here for is done and maybe she doesn’t want to talk more. When she finally answers, he feels a bit like a dumbass.

Stranger: please tell me you’re 18+  
You: yes, yes, definitely. i meant it was my first time doing it in a chatroom like this one. i’d never expected it to be like that.  
Stranger: oh, yes. i’ve hung out here a couple of times before, but it’s never *actually* made me come.

Arthur almost flushes at the thought. He feels pleased and flattered but also a little frustrated at the idea that this might be a one-time thing. This site is not designed so that people can keep in touch. Everyone is either Strangeror You, here. _This_ Strangeris obviously the most perfect person on earth though, because the next thing se types might make Arthur way giddier than the situation warrants.

Stranger: if you ever want to do it again, here’s an email address you can reach me at: redlips2308 at gmail dot com  
You: yeah, yeah. that’d be great.  
Stranger: all right then. talk to you soon, i got to go.

Arthur doesn’t have the time to type a _bye_ before the chatroom informs him that his partner has disconnected.

He wonders how soon is too soon to email her. He’ll have to get a dummy address first.

~

It takes one week of constantly thinking about her for Arthur to have the courage to finally email her. She answers almost immediately with a very emphatic _AT LAST_ and get them in a private chat-room in the minute. Their second time having cyber-sex is as good as the first.

Their third time, a few days later, is even better.

It becomes a regular thing, and it’s absolutely _awesome_. He still thinks about her way more often than he should if he wanted to be the perfect employee-slash-future-CEO his father wants him to be, but even his friends have noticed how more content and relaxed he generally is these days. Everything in Arthur’s life seems easier and less stressful, and even Morgana seems less insufferable than she usually is.

Their “sessions” as Arthur refers to them are still as hot and satisfying as time passes, but they also turn somewhat deeper. More than just sex, they actually find themselves chatting and genuinely learning to know each other afterwards. They find themselves exchanging emails that have nothing to do with sex and even once watching a movie together.

Red Lips—as he’s begun calling her—is charming and smart and funny and absolutely awesome. He feels like he knows her intimately, but it’s a very strange feeling, as he’s got no idea how old she is, what her name is, or even what she looks like. He does know they live in the same area though, and just knowing that makes him daydream about the life they could have together more than is wise.

They’ve been in this “relationship” for almost a month, and Arthur is still high from his orgasm—hell, he’s still got come on his dick—when he finally takes the plunge. Before he has time to chicken out, he types: _this was so good. wish we could do it in person_ , and hits send. The few seconds he’s waiting for an answer are excruciating and maybe he should regret what he’s said, but he wants to meet her too genuinely to care.

 _maybe we could_ , she types back, and Arthur feels his heart leaping in his throat, _but you’d have to take me on a date first_.

~

After that, it all goes too fast. Of course, Arthur clears his schedule for the day and time Red Lips suggests without blinking an eye, and takes it on himself to try and organise the best date ever. It goes so fast in fact that it’s only when he’s reserved a secluded table for two in a restaurant painstakingly selected according to all the info he gleaned on Red Lips’ tastes through her emails that he realises that things could actually not go as perfectly as he daydreams so often.

What if she lied? What if she’s barely legal? (What if she’s _not_ legal?) What if she’s his father’s age? What if she’s _ancient_? What if she’s not even a woman? What if it’s all a carefully planned ploy to scam him of all his money?

What if she doesn’t show?

Arthur decides there and then he will not let his heart get broken by someone he hasn’t even met yet. This decision doesn’t keep him from fretting and worrying, and all in all being an absolute mess when the night of the date finally comes.

Despite spending almost an hour deciding on his outfit—nothing too posh: it needs to be smart and sexy, but not too difficult to get out of if the situation demands it—he still arrives way too early at the restaurant. The table he’s reserved is thankfully free already, but the waitress still regards him with non-disguised scorn when he sits down and begins his wait.

He’s starting to convince himself that she won’t come anyways (even though there’s still ten minutes left before the time they agreed on) when someone taps on his shoulder.

‘Hi, Arthur! Are you on a hot date?’

It’s Morgana. Arthur sighs. He’s already nervous enough about this date, he doesn’t need his _sister_ to be witnessing his utter humiliation if things go bad. She’s already smirking at him, her lips redder than usual and her décolletage not leaving much to the imagination. Arthur’s waitress is standing next to her with an impatient look on her face and that’s when it strikes Arthur. Morgana won’t be witnessing his date. Morgana _is_ his date. And she doesn’t seem to be aware of it yet.

Arthur doesn’t know what to do. Should he say something? Should he flee? Can he actually save the situation before Morgana realises what is going on?

Arthur doesn’t have time to do anything more than open his mouth before the waitress says, ‘Here is your table, Miss. Will you have anything to drink?’

Something freezes in Morgana’s face. Arthur understands what she’s feeling pretty perfectly. But despite her apparent shock, her lips are still bright red and her tits are still absolutely gorgeous. Arthur has no idea how he’s never noticed this before.

One thing is sure is that they are both Pendragons and none of them is going to make a scene in an upscale restaurant. The waitress hasn’t waited for them to pick drinks though, so at least they’ve got whatever privacy a two-person table in the back of the main room can get them.

‘So,’ Arthur finally says. His eyes are fixed on the stitching of his napkin; he can’t look at Morgana anymore. He fears what might happen if he looks too much. ‘I, er…Are you…’ He’s no idea what to say and his napkin isn’t helping one bit. For want of anything else to do, he dares a glance at her. She’s looking away and biting at her lips. God these are nice lips. As red and plump as Arthur’s imagined them around his cock. The thought stirs arousal in his belly, and reminding himself that she’s his _sister_ doesn’t change anything. It is quite scary.

‘I had no idea it was you,’ Morgana finally lets out. Arthur’s never heard her so unsure. Confidence is an attribute that defines her and it makes him sad that the situation makes her so uncomfortable.

‘Neither did I. I wouldn’t have…’ He cuts himself off. He doesn’t want to go there, doesn’t want to imagine a world where he wouldn’t have Red Lips brightening his days for the last few weeks.

‘Of course not,’ Morgana acquiesces. She seems torn and is biting at her lower lip again before she adds, ‘Perhaps it’s best we cancel the evening and just forget about it all.’

Arthur’s heart plummets. Morgana’s reaction is logical and justified and makes total sense. Arthur shouldn’t be surprised. It doesn’t keep the disappointment to settle deep in his belly.

‘You’re right of course,’ Arthur says. He only manages to utter the words because he’s been raised to be such a polite gentleman. What he really wants to do is roll into a ball and never get up. ‘I was…I was looking so forward to this evening,’ he can’t help adding. It’s a polite thing to say, but it also reveals a lot more than it should.

‘I…So was I.’ Arthur looks up into Morgana’s eyes when she says it, and he sees something there…something so sincere and so similar to what she must see in his eyes, that he’s convinced she’s feeling the exact same way he does.

‘On the other hand,’ he adds before neither of them has the time to get up, ‘this is a really good restaurant, and the table is ours. It would be a shame to let it pass.’ He tries to sound as neutral as possible, but by the small smile appearing on Morgana’s face, he can tell she understands exactly what he doesn’t dare say: _nobody knows we’re siblings here_.

‘That is true,’ she agrees and Arthur can feel his heart bursting. ‘We’ve cleared our schedules for this, it would be a shame not to make the most of it.’ _We could have this date. We could pretend we’re not siblings._ Arthur nods. He tries not to seem too eager because it would be weird. It doesn’t feel weird, though. Not one bit.

So they do it. They drink and they eat and they talk. They talk more than they ever did in the last twenty years of knowing each other and it’s unexpectedly refreshing. Arthur realises that they’ve never really been Arthur and Morgana to each other, but the former only child turned big brother against his will and the hidden illegitimate daughter turned bratty little sister. With Uther always making them compete against each other for one thing or another, they’d learnt to grow with each other leaving a carefully cultivated distance between them. But now, with this whole _internet thing_ (Arthur has decided to call it that – it’s way more dignified than calling it cyber-sexing you sister), their relationship feels like it’s been blown wide open. Arthur finds himself wondering what things would have been like between them if Uther hadn’t been such an utter arse and they had actually grown up together in as normal a family as these things can be. This way of thinking leads to more dangerous wonderings though. Like what if Morgana wasn’t his sister. Or what if Uther had never actually acknowledged her? They would maybe still have found themselves in this chatroom and on this date and yes, maybe they would still have been siblings, but they wouldn’t have to deny themselves anything. This idea leaves Arthur tinglier than it should.

It’s got him so tingly in fact that when he spots a bit of creamy mushroom at the corner of Morgana’s red—oh god, so red—lips, instead of telling her like a normal person and letting her wipe it with all of her elegant poise, Arthur reaches out with is thumb and actually _caresses_ it off. He’s not sure he believes in it, but if it exists, Arthur is definitely going to hell.

Morgana doesn’t react. Or at least Arthur doesn’t think she does. He notices her gently biting her lip afterwards though, but maybe it’s just a nervous tic she’s always had and that he’s never noticed before tonight. If it’s the case, he’s never noticed how hot it was either. How hot Morgana’s lips generally are, really. Perhaps he should quit staring at her lips. He’s got a dinner to eat after all.

Morgana asks him a question then—a pretty innocuous one, how does he like his risotto?—and Arthur has to lift his eyes from his plate to answer. He’s a well-educated man, isn’t he? It wouldn’t do to do otherwise. So he does look at her face and there her lips are, still very red and very hot. Her tongue darts out to lick at them and Arthur’s _It’s delicious, thank you_ dies in his throat.

She has to be doing this on purpose. She has to. Or maybe Arthur’s been a pervert his whole life and he’s only starting to realise it now.

But even with a burgeoning hard-on and the necessity to avoid looking too much at Morgana’s lips or tits or—that one time she went to the bathroom—her arse, this date is still the more relaxed Arthur’s been to in a very long while. The wine helps of course, but mostly it’s just Morgana. Sharp, funny and oh-so-charming Morgana. She’s always been like this, Arthur’s seen her with other people, how she could light up a room with her wit alone, but she’s always been different with Arthur, a bit more guarded, a bit more annoying-on-purpose.

Arthur is half-grateful she’s been like that all these years, because he’s not sure the more uncouth idiot he was at eighteen would have been able to keep his hands off her. He’s pretty sure he wouldn’t have deserved her back then.

By the time they’ve paid the bill, it’s pretty obvious neither of them wants to get up. At some point during the evening their legs have entwined, and Arthur is still at half-mast, not sure there’s a way he can leave the restaurant with his dignity intact.

The restaurant is slowly emptying around them though, and they have to go back to the real world at some point.

‘So, erm, what do you want to do now?’ Arthur finally asks, fumbling with his words. ‘I hadn’t really planned anything beyond dinner as I’d figured we’d…I mean, before I knew…’ He has obviously no idea what he’s doing and should be banned from ever talking ever again.

‘Well, given how it all started, it wouldn’t have been exactly presumptuous of you to assume,’ Morgana says, her voice softer now, just for him. ‘You know, given how gorgeous you are, and all that.’ She’s biting her lip again, and yes, that’s definitely a tic of hers. It doesn’t make it any less hot though. Also, what she’s saying doesn’t help either.

‘So, er…do you?’ Arthur has no idea how to say this. ‘Shall we…?’

Luckily, Morgana take pity on him then. She gets up, picks up her _Birkin_ and hands it to him. ‘Can you carry my purse while you walk me home, please?’

Arthur’s never been so grateful in his life.

~

They’re in front of Morgana’s building in no time, and how did Arthur forget that she lived so close? Maybe it’s that his brain can’t function properly when Morgana’s wearing that lipstick. And that low-cut dress.

‘So…’ Morgana begins, her eyes piercing through Arthur. She’s not playing anymore, he can see it in her eyes and in her stance. She’s got one hand on his arm, just above his elbow, her index finger stroking his bicep lightly through his clothes.

That’s when he realises at last the truth of their situation. She’s in the same boat he’s in. The feelings he’s been developing for redlips2308 must be the same she’s had for his online persona, and discovering their true identity hasn’t hindered any of the attraction growing between them since their first typed words. She must’ve been just as conflicted as he was, but as it’s been the case their whole life, she’s smarter than he is, more decisive, and she’s made a choice.

‘Maybe you could bring my purse back to my flat, seeing as you’ve been holding on to it so efficiently.’

Arthur spares a thought for the hard-on her purse is hiding ever since they left the restaurant, but doesn’t miss a beat. ‘It would be a pleasure.’

They don’t run into anyone going up and Arthur has to remind himself that even if they had, there would be nothing weird about it. They’re just two siblings hanging out. Normal. No one would notice the reason Arthur is holding Morgana’s purse. No one would realise how badly he wants to kiss his sister right now. Smudge her lipstick a little bit, bite at her lips himself for once. He’s sick and perverted and going to hell (and maybe even to jail) but when she glances at him form under her eyelashes while unlocking her door, when she licks at her lower lip again once they’re inside…There’s nothing stopping Arthur anymore.

He grabs at her just as she’s reaching for him and finally, _finally_ their lips collide and god do these lips taste just as good as they look. He’s got one hand in her hair and the other on her breast and it all feels already too much, but she’s not wasting any time. She’s deftly unbuttoning his shirt, her nails grazing his chest in the process, and it shouldn’t be a _thing_ , it’s just her making sure he’s naked as soon as possible, but it’s making him mad with want all the same.

Her dress is easier to deal with, a few pulls here and there, and then her breasts are there in all their glory, heavy and milky white, and of course she’s spent their whole date braless. How could he have resisted anything in such conditions? He takes one nipple in his mouth and the other is tweaked between thumb and forefinger and Arthur’s sure the gasps that action elicits from her will stay in his brain for a long time.

It’s a matter of minutes before they’re both naked and on Morgana’s bed. Soon she’s riding his cock as if her life depends on it and thank fuck for condoms because he’s not sure he would have lasted very long without one. He’s still got a hand on one of her breasts and her gasps, breathy and sensual are made even sexier by her smudged red lipstick. These gasps might bring him to an early grave. Arthur might actually develop an addiction to these gasps, and how on earth is he ever gonna explain it to the family doctor? She’s his sister for fuck’s sake. They can’t make a habit of doing this. They just can’t. Yet here they are. It’s his sister’s pussy engulfing his cock right now, and it’s with this thought exactly that Arthur can’t hold it anymore.

He comes, and even though it feels like it’s gonna last forever, it doesn’t. It ends like this thing between them will also eventually have to end, but it doesn’t have to end right now. He takes hold of Morgana and flips her so that she’s the one now lying on the bed. He pulls out and gets rid of the condom and does exactly what he’d said he’d do in that very first chat-box.

He eats her out as if it’s the last thing he’ll ever do. She gasps and goes on gasping and her lips down there are almost as red as the other ones. He gives it his all because he knows his time is limited, and he even kind of regrets they went to the restaurant first because god in this exact moment he’s sure he could have dined on her perfect taste and feel replete.

~

Afterwards, Morgana is the first to talk. Like most of the time, she doesn’t shy away from the hard-hitting questions. They’re lying side by side on the bed, naked and in the kind of intimacy Arthur’s not sure he could have reached with anyone else.

‘So. What now?’ she asks.

Arthur doesn’t have an answer for her. He can’t even really picture ‘What now’ in his head. He takes hold of her hand and squeezes. The only thing he knows is that he doesn’t want it to end.

‘We obviously can’t be telling _anyone_ about what just happened,’ is the next thing Morgana says. Arthur knew this already, of course, but it doesn’t keep him from being sad about it. He fears that he’s not just going to lose redlips2308 as a lover, but also Morgana as a sister. ‘But we’ve also crossed a line that can’t be uncrossed.’ Morgana’s voice is a bit hoarse, as if all of her gasping and panting had actually been screaming. ‘What I mean is, if what we’ve just done is so _wrong_ and _unacceptable_ , then I don’t see how it could get worse if we just…kept on doing it.’

When Arthur turns his head towards her, Morgana’s staring at him. There are a lot of things in her eyes: apprehension, defiance, and a lot of leftover lust.

Arthur smiles. He’s very glad he’s got such a smart and forward-thinking sister.

~

_fin_

__


End file.
